1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a plurality of ski boots being sized for different foot sizes but having a common sole length, and more particularly to ski boots wherein said common sole length adapts said plurality of ski boots for being easily matched with skis, including skis having fixed bindings.
2. Related Art
Ski-hire stations are usually equipped according to requirement with a number of skis of different types and different lengths with premounted ski bindings. Ski boots of different sizes complete the range. The ski bindings are arranged in such a way on the ski by suitable mechanisms so that the relative spacing of the two binding jaws can be set within a relatively wide range for adapting the binding to ski boots of different lengths. This gives rise to time-intensive setting and adjustment effort on the part of the personnel of the ski-hire stations. Ski-hire stations therefore also need well-trained personnel.